Hinamizawa Asylum
by RaxD
Summary: Reincarnation fic. Psychiatrist Dr. Ryu Ritsuko is assigned to patients Kei, Miko, Nara, Shiori and Sachiko with some odd psychos upon recommendation from her twin sister Rei. The only thing apart from good pay and a tranquil office however is a legend that a demon haunts the asylum even causing the death of a girl 23 years prior.


**Disclaimer: This fanfiction author does not own any material of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni as such a wonderful series is fortunately belonging to the genius of the 7th expansion. Mr. Ryukishi07. Please enjoy Higurashi and support the series with credits.**

**Oh and I do believe 7th Expansion has opened a voting poll where you can support your favourite characters of his work. Including VN, anime and manga characters.**

**Thank you for reading. If you like it, I appreciate your kindness. I hope I didn't screw up badly.**

* * *

Arc one: The Surface

Part I: Hello

* * *

There used to be a gut feeling that she should never be coming here...

Of her own free will.

It was true in a way...since she came only after months of her twin sister pestering her into helping despite the fact that Ryu feels she doesn't have enough training for the job yet.

'Trust me. Ryu, I feel this will help out your own past.' Her sister's voice echoed. Rei was her name.

Still, Ryu can't seem to summon any foresight from her instincts while savouring the rural view outside of the window. The place was the personification of nature itself. Greenery and flourishing life were everywhere without the disturbance of grey rashes of concrete infected by man.

'I hope the ride I gave wasn't that bumpy! Haha!' The buff but nice driver adjusted his glasses as the limo smoothly stopped.

'Not at all Mr. Tomita. It's already quite an experience for a petty city girl like me to have the luxury of your limo as travel vehicle. Thanks.' Ryu smiled brushing off her flowing hair.

'No probs. It's also quite a pleasure for me to have a conversation with a fine young lady like you. Please...call me Jin.' The generous middle aged man lend out his hand.

Ryu giggled and shook it whole heartedly. Opening the door with care to appreciate the elegance of the driver' dear machine, she stepped out to be spirited away by the soothing sweet weather of June.

'Hey Miss. This might not be the last time. Since I heard that you live nearby, your sister told me to pick you up daily. Here's my card, call if necessary.' The man lunged out of the window.

'No it's okay Mr. Tomita, sorry, Jin-san. I'll walk.'

'NO.' The man abruptly put suspicious emotion of terror into his voice before realizing his mistake.

Then a pause in caution...and...

'Sorry, I mean come on. We're buddies working for the same company, at least have a drink with me sometimes.' He laughed nervously scratching his head but surrounding the cheery smile, his skin was going subtly pale.

'Okay. Okay. If you erm...insist.' Ryu nervously blushed with rose cheeks. _Jerk._ She thought.

'OKAY! GREAT! No seriously that's lovely. I want you to please wait here right in this spot...everytime...I really love my car and dirtying it with soil in the forest around is not really the best way to prolong its polish.' Tomita chuckled and waved, reversing the mirror coated Limousine.

Ryu turned and stared neutrally at the mirror image of her self standing in front of a building with antique infrastructure.

The same copper red hair in a mushroom style.

The same facial features.

Same eyes.

Another 'Ryu'stood with a large butcher knife calmly strolling closer in a white robe.

One step.

Two step.

Her droppelganger was upon her.

Ryu calmly disarmed the woman by tickling her HARD.

'Aww! Hahahahahhahhaha! Stop it! Stop it! Stoppppppp!' The woman took of her white robes to reveal the sad light blue shirt of a security guard's attire.

'Ristuko Rei. You're really reckless as a security officer. I don't know how you keep this place secure without being called a lunatic yourself.' She knelt besides her downed twin with a semi-serious face and a pretended stern demeanor.

'Oh Rena. First tip of the day. You must take some time out with dark humour to stay sane and not become of the insanes here. Right? Right?' Her twin crouched playfully.

'HUH?' Ryu was suprised.

A finger snapped in her face.

'Wake up honey. You look like you saw a ghost. Wake up.' Her sister was entertained by the confused look on her sister's demented face.

Ryu froze as if remembering something.

'R-E-N-A.' She attempted to verbally spell out the name.

'BOO!' Her sister yelled that word creating a massive jump that made Ryu unable to breath.

'Gotcha! Gotcha!' Rei laughed.

'No. Seriously Rei, who is Rena?'

'What?' Rei asked.

'Why did you call me? Rena.'

'Silly I never called you that! I never called you that!' She nudged Ryu.

'Are you sure you're not lying?'

'Come on might be your imagination after the ride, there's no name called Rena. Tomita chan's driving is despicably bad.' She tapped her forehead. 'Although one of our canines here is called Reina.'

'Hey Rei. Shouldn't you be leaving? I thought you said you work only night shifts!' Ryu questioned curiously.

'What do you think, what do you think? I'll let you in on a clue, Tomita chan's left.' Rei was truly annoying Ryu with puzzles.

'Sooooo?' Slowly said Ryu impatiently, narrowing her eyes.

'So I am staying to aid your introduction and give the superiors the best first impression for my flesh and blood sister.' A plate sized smile emerged. 'And doing that under sleep deprivation. I cant' believe cute Tomita-chan didn't tell you that he picks me up every-time.' Rei moaned loudly.

_Damn so that Tomita guy sure is a womanizer!_ Ryu talked inside her head.

'Enough talk. More help to the patients. Let's start Onee-chan.' Ryu dragged them both into the asylum.

* * *

_Do not be deceived by the sea of sins that traps my light._

_See me as an honest angel striving for freedom through freedom and flight._

_Please don't feel despair because of the truth, hope never dies._

_Because I will never deceive you in lies._

_Tell me..._

_Please..._

_Does trust in me lies in your heart?_

Upcoming...

Arc One: The Surface Part II: The patients.


End file.
